Rescuing a Champion
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Jane has been kidnapped by Ilosyvic Stayne. He tries to get her to become his new queen via torture. Can Hatter save his fiance in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A Jane x Hatter fanfic. Jane gets kidnapped by Irascabeth of Crimms and Ilosivyc Stane and is tortured by them. Hatter finds her and saves her from the Bloody Red Queen. **

Jane was always busy, helping the Queen and her court, making rounds and making sure that the guards were in their proper stations, and caring for her fiancé, the ever mad, amazing, hatter, Tarrant Hightopp. She rarely had a moment for herself anymore but she was alright with that. She was the White Knight, Champion of Underland, and Rider of the furmious Bandersnatch.

And today Jane got to enjoy the latter as she and her beloved Bandy raced over the gardens and through the Tulgey wood. The great fury beast loped leisurely through the gnarled woods and towards Thackary's house where she was to meet the March Hare, Mallyumkin, the Doormouse, and her beloved Hatter for tea.

Suddenly a sharp sound in the trees caught her attention and she slowed Bandy to a stop.

"Hello?" Jane called, turning her head back and forth, "Chess, is that you?" she called, knowing the cat sometimes showed up uninvited to the tea-parties, but was always welcome. There was no response. No foggy gust of air to announce the cat's presence. No disembodied answer.

"Chessur, if that's you this isn't funny," Jane called, urging Bandy into a slow walk again. She felt her Bandersnatch tense under her and she knew something was wrong.

"Let's go, Bandy," she growled, leaning low over the Bandersnatch's neck and spurring it into a run. It happily complied breaking into a fierce run of fear. Not for himself but for his rider, the dear girl who cared for him and took care of him much better than that Bloody Big Head. He knew she had the spirit of a thousand Bandersnatches but he still wanted to keep her safe as if she were his own little Snatchling. Suddenly Jane was knocked from Bandy's back and into a tree trunk.

"Omph!" she grunted, her spine bending at an unnatural angle and cracking painfully. Bandy spun around and roared as Jane struggled to her feet raising her fists and getting into a fighting stance. There before them stood the Knave, Ilosavic Stayne. Jane reached for her magical Knight Chess piece, the source of her magical armor. But she had left it at the palace, not thinking she would need it as she was just going to a tea party with her beloved friends.

"Damn," she hissed, throwing her arms back up into a defensive posture.

"Do you really think you can take me on without your magical armor?" the knave asked, laughing sarcastically.

"I think you don't stand a chance against a Knight and a full grown Bandersnatch," Jane said snarling. The Knave glanced toward the Bandersnatch, pawing the ground and snarling barring row after row of razor sharp teeth.

The Knave had a rather cocky look on his grinning face. Jane had a weary feeling and in the blink of an eye a red blur shot past Bandy. The Bandersnatch let out a roar and his left foreleg started bleeding from a large gash near the elbow.

Jane's head whipped up to the trees to spot a Grotesque glaring back at her, its wings pulled close and a snarl over its tusked face. Her head shot back to Ilosavych. He gave a sharp nod and the Grotesque leaped down knocking her unconscious. Bandy gave a weak roar as they carried his Snatchling away.

000

Tarrant looked at his pocket watch then the trail to the table. "She's late," he muttered.

"If she wasn't she wouldn't be Alice's daughter," Mally said in her new dress the Hatter had made earlier for her. She quickly shut her mouth when she saw flecks of blue start dotting the Hatter's eyes as he remembered the woman who had broken his heart.

Suddenly there was a loud wumphing sound that drew everyone's attention. Hatter glanced up and noticed the Bandersnatch crawling over the ridge, bleeding profusely…with no Jane in sight. Hatter jumped up and ran to the poor bleeding Bandersnatch. He tore some of the tablecloth up and wrapped it around the Bandersnatch's foreleg to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh Bandy, what happened?" he asked stroking the poor Bandersnatch's hair. He glanced about desperately and found no sign of Jane whatsoever.

"Where's Janey?" he breathed, his heart nearly stopping. Thackary and Mallyupkin dashed over to him helping the Bandersnatch.

"Let's go see if we can find her, Hatter," Mally said, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, let's," he agreed, somewhat upset. He stood and started off, following the trail of Bandersnatch blood, leaving the wounded beast in Thackary's jittery, but capable paws.

Hatter clutched his hat to his head, Mally, clinging to it tight as he followed the trail of Bandy's blood. The Doormouse hadn't been too keen on Jane in the beginning but she had become a dear friend to the mouse and she was very concerned about her beloved friend.

The blood stopped almost a quarter of a mile from the tea table. She was so close but never made it. Hatter hit his knees and noticed their footprints. Jane's in a fighting stance, and where her knees hit. Bandy's where they scratched the floor ready to fight for her and the pool of his blood where he was scratched. And another set. A set of large male boots that had stepped forward and taken his Jane away.

He growled at the thought of Jane in the possession of another man. Mally jumped from his hat and leaned over the boot-print. She had her little paw on the sword she grabbed before they had left.

"I know these prints," she said, tracing the edges of it with one of her fingers, "Hatter, you aren't going to like it."

"What is it, Mally?"

"Stayne," she said grimly, looking up from the ground to her friend. His eyes clouded over with amber rage.

"He took her," he growled in his Outlandish brogue, "I can't believe he had the GALL to take my Janey. We have to save her, Mally!" he roared grabbing the little mouse and stuffing her into his jacket pocket.

"Hatter!" she called clenching the jacket. The mad-man slid to a stop, scooping her up.

"Mally, they have my Jane. I can't sit by while they get further and further away. I have to go after her," he said, looking at the little mouse.

"The best way to help her is to go to the White Queen. She will come up with a plan. She has the recourses we need. I know its hard Hatter but you HAVE to go to her."

"All right, Mally. You win," Hatter muttered, "To Mamoreal."

**Okay so there is the first chapter. I actually got this idea from a dream I had…as are most of my story ideas, these days. Meh, whatever. Hope you guys like it and send some lovely reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am finally back…I am working on WAY to many stories and they just keep coming! It is maddening. I hope you guys like this update.**

Jane woke groggy and in pain. She tried to lift her hand to her head only to find her hands bound. She moaned and rolled to her knees finding her ankles bound as well. The cold stones underneath her were a dull grey mixed with red.

"Wh-where am I?" she muttered.

"Welcome to Salezen Grum, Lady Jane of Overland," came a gruff voice from the darkness. Jane's golden head whipped around to see Ilosivich Stayne step from the shadows. Jane twisted her face in a glare of rage.

"What makes you remotely think that whatever you have planned will even remotely work? My Hatter will find me. The White Queen won't stand for this. I will be freed."

"Because Lady Jane, you may have confidence in your hatter and your queen but it could take weeks to find you and that is long enough for me to break you," Red Queen's voice echoed through the dungeons. Her scepter hit the bars sharply as she stepped into the blood red light of the dungeon.

"And why do you need to break me?" she demanded. "What have I done to you?"

"It's not something you have done. It's something your mother did. She took my monarchy and gave it to my goody two-shoes sister."

"And you hold a grudge with her and her descendants," Jane said, shifting on her knees.

"Indeed," the queen said. "My vengeance will never know its thirst as satiated."

"At least you are poetic," she said with a trace of snarkiness in her voice.

A black gloved hand struck Jane hard across the cheek, knocking her to the floor, "You will address the Queen of Hearts properly," Ilosyvic demanded.

Jane sat back up and spat out the blood from her split lip, "Why should I? Even you attempted to kill her."

"A moment of madness," he explained nonchalantly, "Surely living with the Mad Hatter you, of all people understand this."

"Tarrant has never once attempted to take my life," Jane said, glaring up at him.

"Keep that attitude and I just give it some time," Stayne said stepping back giving Iracabeth room to look Jane over.

"You look just like your mother," she said with a hint of disgust.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jane replied with a smirk.

"You insolent little brat," she hissed lifting Jane's chin roughly with the end of her scepter. "I am the RIGHTFUL Queen of Underland and you will address me and RESPECT ME Properly!"

"I respect the True Queen of Underland, not her destructive sister," Jane snarled, "I am the White Knight and I shall not break, no matter what you do to me. I am loyal to death to my Queen."

Her reward was a violent shot to her jaw with the golden scepter and the sharp rubies sliced into Jane's smooth pale skin drawing ruby blood to the surface.

Jane wiped at her cheek with her shoulder, staining the pure white cloth of her dress. She gave a dark glare at the Iracabeth.

"That is not helping your case," Jane said darkly.

"I don't suppose you have much say in the matter now do you, White knight," Iracabeth spat, "Do as you will, Stayne."

With that she stormed from the dungeon her heels clicking sharply as she stomped the stone. Jane glanced up at the man assigned to torture her into submission and gave a dark glare.

000

Tarrant and the Bandersnatch were at the front of the army marching forcefully across Underland to Salezen Grum. The Hatter's eyes hadn't changed from their enraged amber since discovering Jane's kidnapping.

All of the guards following him were wary of his wrath. They all knew how volatile Tarrant could be when angered and none of them wanted the brunt of his wrath brought down on them. Best to save it for where it was supposed to be aimed. Toward the Red Queen and her minions. Even little Mally, usually the only to brave Tarrant's stormy rage, kept her distance and stayed on the Bandy.

The great Bandersnatch was the bravest walking equally enraged (but not mentally dangerous) as the Hatter. His eyes were pinched near closed in anger and his hair along his back was spiked in fury. Mally had a paw on her hatpin and a strong anger in her little brown eyes, she had a small suite of armor on made special for her and was ready to find her friend.

It was war all over again. Only this time they didn't have a champion, they were going to save her. None of them were happy about it and they all vowed to their queen they wouldn't return until they had Lady Jane home safe again.

"I am coming, Janey," growled Tarrant, "We'll get you back and take out the Bloody Red Queen."

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Windwolf1988: I am glad you like it so far.**


End file.
